


Meeting the Malfoys

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Drarry Drarry Quite Contrary [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Gay, Just some fluffy domestic shit, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: It's finally time for Harry to let Draco introduce him to his parents.





	Meeting the Malfoys

   "Draco, what if-"  
        "Baby, stop worrying about it."  
        "But what if they hate me?"  
        "They don't hate you, despite all that happened. They know you're my boyfriend, you'll be fiiiiiiine."  
        Harry let out a defeated sigh, his head falling in his hands as Draco Malfoy straightened his robes.  
        "I'm just so nervous..." he breathed out.  
        "I'll be there for you the whole time, okay?"  
        Harry nodded, and Draco pinched the floo powder in his fingers, tossing it into the fireplace and smiling in comfort. He extended a hand to his boyfriend of several years and squeezed Harry's hand gently. Leading the brunette into the fireplace, he tried not to inhale the ashes as he spoke.

        "Malfoy Manor," he stated, and then braced himself for the sickening feeling of the world flashing before his eyes. A few terrifying moments later and he was walking out of his parents' fireplace. He felt Harry's hand clenching his as they brushed ash off of their shoulders, and smiled as he met the eyes of his parents. 

        Lucius and Narcissa looked stiff, awkward, and just as nervous as Harry did. They smiled anxiously and Narcissa opened her arms up for a hug and Draco let go of Harry's hand briefly as he hugged his mother, then a little more stiffly hugged his father, who still struggled to open up to his son. 

        "Welcome, Harry," Narcissa stated, turning to hug Harry as well. 

        Harry seemed to visibly calm down at the hug despite how awkward it was. When they departed from the hug Lucius also opened his arms to hug him. Harry raised his eyebrows, and Lucius gestured towards Draco, who smiled. 

        "You're part of the family now," he said rather quietly. Harry could tell that the man was nervous too.

        Harry smiled and hugged him, and the tension in the air was visibly more relaxed than it had been before. 

        "Pull up a chair, sit down, sit down..." Narcissa said, breaking the silence and fussing over them. Draco took Harry's hand again and they sat down together as Narcissa started putting some food on the table.

        Harry squeezed Draco's hand comfortingly and the two smiled at each other. It was going to be okay. It was all going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write one day and that's how this happened.  
> Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer  
> Art insta: @artsyqueerboy  
> (My art insta is private so message me if you want me to approve your request)


End file.
